pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mienfoo
Vs. Mienfoo is the third episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/28/2019. Story Iris, Axew and Cilan mope at the Pokémon Center, the two looking solemn. Iris: So now what? It’s not like we can go anywhere with Ian in the hospital. Cilan: This flavor of circumstances is dissatisfying. I suppose that we should begin training and preparing. It is not as if the situation has lessened. Iris: I guess not. Freddy O’Martin: (On TV) Introducing the Clubsplosion! Iris and Cilan look towards the TV, with Freddy O’Martin announcing a tournament. Freddy: The Clubsplosion, hosted by the Battle Club, is featuring an all Fighting type tournament! Come test your strength and earn the title of the strongest Fighting trainer! Iris stands up, her shaking with a stoked expression. Iris: That’s it! I can enter Scraggy in that! Cilan: But, it’s out of town. Iris: It’s not like Ian’s going anywhere. I can head to the tournament, compete, dominate and come back! Cilan: I don’t know. Just, be careful, will you? Iris: Please! When have I ever done something reckless?! Axew: Axew! End Scene Iris and Axew arrive outside the Clubsplosion stadium, it being outdoors with snow still falling. Iris shivers at the sight of it. Iris: Sheesh! An outdoor battlefield in the winter? I guess we’re supposed to endure it like Marshal. Axew: Axew. Xew? Axew hops out of Iris’ hair, running off the path into the tree line. A tent is set up, Axew opening the flap. A Riolu comes out, stopping him from advancing. Riolu: Rio. Voice: Hey! An Axew! A young boy with a red headband and spiked up hair comes out, eyes glimmering. Cameron: I’ve always wanted a Dragon type! Alright Riolu! Let’s fight! Riolu: Rio! Axew: (Freaked out) Axew?! Axew Axew! Riolu: Rio. (Looks to Cameron and shakes head) Riolu. Cameron: Huh? What are you saying? Hm. Cameron pulls on his headband, allowing it to snap back at his head. Cameron: Oh! Someone else owns Axew! Iris: That’s right! Iris runs over, picking Axew up. Iris: This is mine. My name is Iris. Cameron: I’m Cameron! And I’m going to be the winner of the Clubsplosion! As soon as registration opens! Iris: When it opens? The registration is almost over. Cameron: ALMOST OVER?! Riolu, we’re going to be late! Riolu: Rio! Cameron and Riolu dash off, Iris shaking her head. Iris: What a kid. Iris heads back to the stadium, with other contestants gathering. Georgia: There she is! Iris turns, Georgia approaching her. Iris rolls her eyes. Iris: I guess it wouldn’t be a competition if you weren’t here. Georgia: You’ll get to see the results of my training. I managed to follow Marshal and he trained me one-on-one. Iris: He did?! (Grins) Looking forward to it. Freddy O’Martin sits at the announcer’s table with Don George. Freddy: Welcome everyone to the Clubsplosion tournament! I am proud to be officiating here with Don George! Don George: Each battle will be a one-on-one Fighting type battle. The winner will move onto the next round. Freddy: Now for the first match! Georgia and Cheren! Georgia takes her position on the field, as does Cheren. Georgia: So you’re here too. Let’s see if you’re as weak as the last tournament made you seem! Go Sawk! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Sawk. Sawk: Sawk! Cheren: Heh. Convenient. Throh! Cheren opens his Pokéball, choosing Throh. Throh: Throh. Georgia: Karate Chop! Cheren: Seismic Toss. Sawk strikes Throh repeatedly with Karate Chop, as Throh grabs Sawk and squeezes him to his body. He leaps then dives at the ground, throwing Sawk to it. Georgia: Low Sweep to Close Combat! Throh goes to land, as Sawk spins and strikes his legs with Low Sweep. Throh lands on his back, as Sawk repeatedly punches and kicks Throh. Cheren: Now use Storm Throw! Throh shoots an arm out, grabbing Sawk’s leg. Throh twirls Sawk in the air, him screaming out of control. Throh then slams Sawk into the ground, a flash occurring. Sawk is defeated. Georgia: No! Cheren: You still think I’m weak? Georgia scowls as she walks off the field. Iris takes to the field, meeting a martial artist. Iris: Scraggy! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Scraggy. Martial Artist: Gurdurr! The Martial Artist chooses Gurdurr. Scraggy glows black, Intimidating Gurdurr. Iris: Scary Face to Hi Jump Kick! Scraggy’s eyes glow with purple energy, scaring Gurdurr. Scraggy leaps with a glowing orange knee. Gurdurr raises its iron bar to defend itself, but is too slow and takes the hit. Scraggy Headbutts Gurdurr, defeating it. Freddy: And Iris takes a quick victory! Iris makes it back to the stands, on her knees with Sawk and sharing a Sitrus Berry. Iris: What are you doing? Georgia: Reconnecting. After a loss, we share a meal together and strengthen our spiritual bond. It makes us stronger for the next match. Iris: Wow. You actually did train with Marshal. That sounds more like him than you. Georgia: Oh shut it. A Conkeldurr is defeated by Mienshao. Cameron and Riolu run out onto the field, gleaming as they wave to the crowd. Rood of Team Plasma walks onto the field with his Mienfoo. Iris: That’s! Georgia: You know him? Iris: He’s part of Team Plasma. They don’t want any people to own Pokémon. Rood: I am here today to announce the return of the king! Here he shall mark his ascension to the world to create a new kingdom! Where all Pokémon are free! Cameron: What does this have to do with battle? Let’s just go! Riolu, Vacuum Wave! Riolu takes to the field and spins, releasing a Vacuum Wave burst. Mienfoo takes it, skidding back. Rood: You fools. This battle has no consequence once His Majesty has ravaged you! (Raises arms) Now Unova! I introduce you to your new king! N, his royal majesty! A roar echoes over the stadium, most people holding their ears. The sound of flapping wings sound as Reshiram rises above them all. N rides Reshiram, as people scream and flee. N: Hear me, Unova! The traditions of old, where Pokémon are kept as pets against their will has come to an end! Under my rule, you shall release your Pokémon from captivity and allow them to return to their original state! Reshiram charges a Fusion Flare, the orb of fire having two rings surrounding it. Cameron backs away. Cameron: Oh, wow! What do I do?! Cameron pulls on the headband and allows it to snap back to his head. His expression brightens up. Cameron: Got it! Riolu, use Copycat! Riolu glows white, as it watches Reshiram prepare Fusion Flare. Riolu forms its own Fusion Flare, firing it as Reshiram attacks. The attacks collide and explode, it raining fire over the stadium. Iris: Axew! Protect everyone with Dragon Rage! Axew releases blue dragon energy that circles around them, blocking the fire. Georgia and Sawk run up the stadium, working to get at an even level with Reshiram. Georgia: You’re healed all the way, Sawk. Which means your Sturdy ability will be able to activate. Push through and hit ‘em with all you’ve got! Close Combat! Sawk: Sawk! Sawk leaps into the air at Reshiram, it spinning around on a dime. It releases golden psychic rings of Extrasensory, blasting Sawk back defeated. Georgia: No! N: Reshiram has the ability Turboblaze, which negates your abilities. A valiant effort, but you shall soon see that your King’s word is law. Reshiram: And I shall execute your will by incinerating her. '' Reshiram forms Fusion Flare, Georgia going over to Sawk. Iris throws a Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Druddigon: ''You again, huh? Time to find out who’s stronger. Iris: Druddigon! Save Georgia and Sawk! Druddigon glares back at Iris, as Iris nods back. Druddigon scoffs, as she grabs Georgia and Sawk and tosses them to Iris. Reshiram fires Fusion Flare, striking Druddigon. Cameron: Riolu, Force Palm! Rood: Hi Jump Kick! Riolu charges at Mienfoo with a glowing white palm, as Mienfoo matches it with Hi Jump Kick. Riolu then fires Vacuum Wave, blasting Mienfoo back. Rood approaches a camera crew, which continue to record. Rood: People of Unova! King N has arrived! He shall pass judgement on all upon this land! Release your Pokémon and no harm shall come to you. This is His Majesty’s will! Rood walks off, as Mienfoo joins him and leaves. Cameron: Hey! We’re not done battling! Druddigon is down on her knees, panting heavily. She struggles to stand up, dropping back down. Iris runs over, rubbing her back. Iris: You can do it, Druddigon. I believe in you! Druddigon stands, and breathes a powerful Flamethrower. Reshiram takes it unharmed, as it prepares to attack. N: That’s enough. Our message has been made clear. Reshiram: You are too soft. These cretins should be exterminated in order to restore the true manner here! N: Another time. Leave now. Reshiram: If I didn’t know better, I’d say that girl is clouding your judgement. Reshiram takes off, leaving the stadium. Iris drops down, letting out a sigh. Iris: I could hear it. It is Reshiram that is attacking people, not N. End Scene Emergency crews and paramedics are on the scene at the Clubsplosion, checking in on everyone and collecting statements. TV crews are filming as well, reporters on the scene. Cheren finishes giving his statement, as Don George comes out. Don George: Hello to everyone! I am disheartened by the events that occurred here today, but it is not a reason to despair! In order to combat such tyranny, we must continue! I shall organize a new tournament to show that we will not be bullied! All those competing in the Clubsplosion are invited to participate! Georgia: Another tournament? I’ll have to stick around to prepare for that. Iris: Hey Georgia. I, I have a request. Please allow me to travel with you and train with you! Georgia: Huh? Me train my rival? Iris: We, I was no match for N and his Reshiram. If I am to truly become strong enough to connect with them, then I need someone to push me. And no one pushes my buttons more than you. Georgia: (Taken aback) Wow. You’re serious. Uh, I guess. Sure. But I won’t go easy on you! Iris: Wouldn’t dream of it. Cheren finishes giving his statement, as he begins to head out. Iris: Cheren! How about you? Join us in training for the next tournament? Cheren: Thanks, but I’ll pass. Cheren walks off, as Cameron and Riolu are heading off as well. Iris: Cameron? Cameron: Thanks for the offer. But we do our best training on our own. Don’t worry though. You’ll see us at the next tournament, guaranteed! Iris: See you there then. Main Events * N reveals his status of King and his Reshiram to the world. ** Reshiram's ability is revealed to be Turboblaze. * Cameron debuts * Georgia is revealed to have caught a Sawk. His ability is Sturdy. * Georgia is revealed to have received some training from Marshal. * Cheren reveals he owns a Throh. * The Clubsplosion is cancelled as Don George begins to coordinate a new tournament in its place. * Iris reveals the ability to understand Reshiram. Characters * Iris * Georgia * Cameron * Cheren * Don George * Freddy O'Martin * Competitors * Spectators Villains * Team Plasma ** King N ** Rood Pokémon * Scraggy (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Sawk (Georgia's) * Riolu (Cameron's) * Throh (Cheren's) * Reshiram (N's) * Mienfoo (Rood's) * Gurdurr * Mienshao * Conkeldurr Trivia * This episode was added in to give Iris something to do while she was in the hospital. It also featured the Clubsplosion competition from the anime, which otherwise would not have been featured. * Cameron makes his debut. Despite him competing in the Unova League, he is a rival of Iris' instead of Ian. ** This makes Cilan the only travel companion to not have a rival competing in the Unova League. * This episode features N's public debut to the people of Unova. This is to mirror the games where he becomes known after obtaining Reshiram. * Georgia receiving training from Marshal was to improve her strength and her persona. Previously she was going to be much more of a relaxed, "take energy from the world" type of persona afterwards but it was toned down. * Cheren appearing was for him to encounter Reshiram and to introduce his Pokémon Throh. * The next tournament that Don George is preparing to make up for this tournament was always intended. This one was added last minute. * All the Pokémon that appeared in this episode were Fighting or Dragon types. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments